


The Height of His Heels.

by DanDog



Series: The Naughty Times of Eruri. [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: When Erwin comes into his room after a tiring day at his office, a surprise greets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporallevilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/gifts).



> More Crossdressing!Eruri AU.
> 
> ..Enjoy?

Erwin walked in his room after a long day of sitting at his office desk.

Upon his arrival, he slipped off his jacket.

 

He sighed, noting the candles in his room were already lit.

"Hello?" Erwin said, closing the door after stepping in.

He made out a small figure on his bed, piercing grey eyes taking him in.

"About time you showed up, old man," a familiar voice greeted him.

 

"Levi," Erwin spoke, warmth flooding in his chest.

Curiosity captured his brain, though, as he noticed a pair of rather long heels on his lover's feet.

Upon closer inspection, Erwin saw that Levi had dressed in a deep blue corset and lace panties.

 

His throat went dry as he gazed at the shorter man, eyes trailing up and down in wonder.

 

"Surprise, Erwin," Levi commented, cocking his head up at his superior.

 

Erwin shot to the bed in lightning speed, his mouth pressed firmly against Levi's.

He fervently kissed the other man, tongue tracing his lover's lips hungrily.

 

Levi moaned, grinding against Erwin's groin.

 

"You.. did this," Erwin breathed out as Levi began to unbutton his shirt,"for..me?"

Levi kissed his neck as he slid the shirt off, murmuring,"Of course, dummy. I had to.."

He trailed off, grey gaze pausing to take in Erwin's package that strained in his pants.

 

"How quickly can you get those damn belts off?" Levi questioned, knowing that Erwin must be more than uncomfortable if he was that hard.

 

Erwin, in a record time of three minutes, had his pants and belts drop to the floor.

He glanced at Levi to see a smirk on his features, causing him to steal another heated kiss.

 

"Those shoes must have cost a fortune, Levi," Erwin murmured as he pressed the smaller man onto the bed.

 

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Levi broke Erwin's resolve by uttering,"Why don't you pay me back, then, Erwin?"

 

Levi would come to curse the stains on his corset the following morning.

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
